Computing environments are becoming increasingly complex as networks exchange data amongst large number of nodes (e.g., clients, mobile computing devices, servers, etc.) via various gateways (e.g., routers, etc.) and using various communications protocols. Such complexity makes such networks susceptible to security breaches and other types of unauthorized access to such communications. One type of unauthorized access is a man in the middle (MITM) attack in which a node or other agent redirects or otherwise intercepts communications between two other nodes within the computing environment. Such MITM attacks can go unnoticed for long periods of time which, in turn, allow the attackers to obtain sensitive and damaging information such as payment credentials and the like.